


I Owe It All To You

by officeriddler



Series: Asleep my love? Not dead my dove. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Raphael, Jealous Raphael, Karaoke, M/M, Manipulative Shadowhunters, Oblivious Simon, Protective Raphael, Protective clan members, Romantic Gestures, slight malec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officeriddler/pseuds/officeriddler
Summary: The shadowhunters have been manipulating Simon into spending lots of his time with them. The clan members are angry at the continuous stealing of their baby. Raphael is sad that his boyfriend keeps choosing the nephilim over him. It's gonna take a grand romantic gesture (hint: there's karaoke) and the ultimate movie reference to get their relationship back on track.Set after the war, but Raphael is alive, Simon is still a vampire, and Malec doesn't have any kids.





	I Owe It All To You

It was the fifth Karaoke Night he had missed in a row, and up until that month Simon had never missed his favourite outing. Well, really the only outing the clan ever went on.

Taki’s diner officially started a new theme, ‘Karaoke Night’, a few months ago to try and promote interspecies relations (by demand of the clave). Fae, warlocks, vampires, and werewolves from all around would come to sing, get incredibly intoxicated, and talk shit about the shadowhunters. Karaoke Night was always held on nights that clashed with the children of the angel’s schedules, so it was the perfect time to rant about their “guardians” and let off a lot of would-be destructive steam. That was what brought everyone together, really, trash-talking those they mutually dislike. 

Raphael was skeptical about it at first, not wanting to get in trouble with the clave for talking shit about the shadowhunters, but was persuaded by the excited eyes of one Simon Lewis, who absolutely HAD to go.

“C’mon Raph it’ll be so fun! We can sing-”

He was cut off by the clan leaders curt and frigid voice, “I don’t sing, fledgling.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Well YOU don’t have to sing, you can just drink and talk with the others and, I don’t know, maybe,” he wriggled his eyebrows and rolled his hips, “do some dirty dancing with me.”

Raphael sighed, knowing that it was a losing battle if his love was persuading him, “Fine, mi amore. But if you think I’m going to hold you over my head to ‘Time of my Life,’ think again.”

You can see, why it’s so curious that the one who was so happy to go to was now skipping out on the fun evening. More importantly, skipping out on Raphael.

Purple and red lights pulsed angrily on the diner walls. Alcohol and fae sweat filled the air, which to a mundane would smell like cookies on crack. The drink of the night was the “The hot shoes,” which momentarily boosts the drinker’s dancing skills, making it the most popular one so far. The dance floor held a sea of swaying hips, moving hypnotically like waves. Couples of all shapes, sizes, and species made out in not-nearly-dark-enough-corners, giving the atmosphere an awfully hormonal vibe, but that only seemed to encourage the tipsy dancers. Maia and Buzz were currently occupying the karaoke mike, and were giving a particularly bad rendition of “A Whole New World.” Raphael felt extremely out of place in the diner-turned-club without his baby beside him. He sat down at the bar, in hopes of staying as invisible as possible that night. 

The bartender (Joy, her tag read) was already getting a glass of B+ for the moody vampire. She had electric blue eyes and hot pink skin, green hair cascading down her head like vines. Definitely fae.“What’s a sexy little thing like you doing sitting at a bar all alone?” she inquired. “Don’t you usually have some man candy on your arm?”

“I haven’t for the past few nights,” he replied glumly.

She tsked and shook her head, “Poor baby. He hasn’t been scooped up by another young man, has he?”

“No. Just scooped up by the shadowhunters,” he said with great annoyance. What gave them the right to steal Simon away from him like that? It wasn’t fair.

Joy hummed in consolidation before rolling her eyes playfully and scrunching her nose up and handing Raphael his drink. “Bastards.”

“I’ll drink to that,” he said, raising the blood and tasting a spice he didn’t recognize in it.

A very buzzed Lily skipped towards Raphael, head lolling from side to side in a drunken sway. “The stole ‘im,” she slurred sadly, resting her head on her leader’s shoulder. “They stole ‘im from us?”

Raphael raised a confused eyebrow, “I’m sorry, what?”

Lily sighed, “They stole ‘im. The sha-hunters stole our baby from us. How come they did that Raphy? That’s so mean.”

He chuckled at Lily’s childish words but agreed with them nonetheless, “Yeah. It is pretty mean. Why don’t you go get him back for us, okay? Then he can be with us forever.”

Lily smiled and giggled like a five year-old, “You’re so smart Raphy. I guess that’s why you’re the leader, huh? Ima-ima go get him now.” She stumbled back onto the crowded dance floor only to trip over a fae’s tail and land flat on her face, making Raphael chuckle again.

“She won’t get far,” he said to himself, though half of him wished she would bring Simon back here, back to him.

He was joined by an equally pouty Magnus Bane half-way through his third drink. The warlock sat down like his body was a sack of rocks and thumped his head down onto the bar counter.

“I need a fucking drink,” said Magnus, lifting his head momentarily before letting it drop back onto the wooden counter.

Raphael smirked at his usually chipper and charismatic friend, “What’s got you so down in the dumps, mi amigo? Did your favourite hat blow away?”

The warlock just waved his words away. “Mock me all you like, vampire. Your insults could never make me hurt as much as my heart is currently. It’s like it’s been ripped apart by werewolves and thrown into the ocean, it’s like it’s had all the blood sucked out of it, it’s like-”

Raphael groaned and massaged his temples- he was getting a massive headache. “I get it Magnus, you’re hurting. Are you going to tell me why, or do I have to keep guessing?”

The warlock sniffled, “Well since you asked, I am having troubles in the love department. My boyfriend refuses to marry me.”

The vampire raised an eyebrow, “Really? Your shadowhunter sweetheart doesn’t want to marry an annoying warlock like you? I am shocked.”

Magnus huffed, “You’re just jealous because YOUR boyfriend, Sybil or whatever his name was, has blown you off to spend time with his other friends.” 

Raphael bared his teeth in anger, “Watch yourself, demon.”

The cat-eyed warlock scoffed, “Oh please, you don’t scare me. Remember when you and Simon had a Harry Potter marathon and he made you dress up as-”

“You don’t need to remind me,” said Raphael quickly. He didn’t need that particular moment to be repeated EVER again. “Why won’t the blue-eyed shadowhunter marry you anyway?” he asked, changing the subject.

Magnus sighed and put his arm around his friend, making Raphael regret asking. “You see, he wants to wait another year. Says ‘it’s too early in the relationship and too soon after the war’.”

“That a perfectly logical reason.”

“I know, and my brain has been trying to tell my heart that, but the stubborn little guy keeps thinking that it’s because he doesn’t like-like me.”

Raphael laughed, “You must be very intoxicated if the words like-like just came out of your mouth. What are you twelve? That boy loves you, and you love him, don’t ever doubt that.”

Suddenly his phone let off a familiar ring. He checked the caller ID, pleasantly surprised to see that Simon was calling him. “Hello?”

An anxious voice answered, “Hey Raph, how’s it going? I’m good, in case you were wondering. Are you having a good time at Karaoke? Maia promised she would sing tonight but I don’t know ‘cause I’m not there and all but-”

“What is it, fledgling?” asked the older vampire impatiently. His tone wasn’t usually so cold when Simon called, quite the opposite in fact. But he was upset with his love for bailing on him, and for the shadowhunters of all people.

“It’s a funny story really. I was just hanging out at the institute, y’know same old same old. Listening to some music, eating snacks- well, I wasn’t eating ‘cause vampires can’t eat-”

“Get to the point, Simon,” said a tired Raphael, wanting nothing more than to go back to the Hotel and go to bed missing his boyfriend and feeling sorry for himself.

“Lily and about 15 other vampires showed up at the institute and are attempting to abduct me.”

That sure got Raphael’s attention- “What!?!”

Simon laughed nervously, “Yeah, I’m currently hiding out in an old weapons’ closet, and I found a really cool pair of nunchucks to borrow when I get out. Clary and Izzy think it’s cute, so they’re not doing anything about it but Alec is trying to get them to back off.”

“Fucking vampires,” Raphael thought to himself before downing his fourth drink -making him somewhat dizzy- slamming a twenty on the counter and speeding out of the club (diner) and heading towards the glamoured institute. “Gotta save Simon, gotta save Simon,” were the only words in his thoughts. He rushed through dirty streets crowded with stressed college students looking for a night of relief and too many adults who hadn’t found the meaning of life yet. He’d been a vampire for far too long to relate to the mundanes he saw, and found their reckless happiness annoying and destructive.

“Gotta save Simon, gotta save Simon.”

He reached the institute after about 15 minutes of non-stop running, and was greeted with the loud noise of what sounded like an angry drunk vampire with a megaphone. “2, 4, 6, 8!” shouted the leader of the mob. “GIVE US BACK OUR BABY!” responded the horde of bloodsuckers. Intoxicated vampires it seemed, were not the most creative creatures on the planet. Raphael marched straight up to the leader, Angel, who was about 4, 11” and was, on most nights, as intimidating as a baby in a bumblebee costume. Tonight, his eyes were lit up with the anger of the mass of vampires behind him, determined to retrieve what was rightfully theirs.

“Raphael, my man,” he garbled incoherently, “Thank chuck you’re here. We need your help getting into the, into the big place-”

“The institute.” Raphael finished for him.

“Righ, righ. The INSTITUTE! Where our BABY is being held CAPTIVE. 2, 4, 6-” he started chanting before Raphael snatched the megaphone out of his hands angrily and held it up to his own lips.

“LISTEN UP!” He yelled, getting the attention of his loyal followers immediately, though they were too drunk to be scared.

“SIMON IS FINE. IF YOU AREN’T ALL OFF THIS PROPERTY BY THE TIME I COUNT TO 10, THERE WILL BE SERIOUS REPERCUSSIONS. UNDERSTAND? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..” as he counted, the vampires begrudgingly made their way off the institute’s grounds, grumbling about how they had come all the way out here for nothing, and some unkind things about Raphael regarding the size of his head.

The remaining vampire just shook his head and sighed, “I didn’t sign up as clan leader to run a daycare,” he thought sourly before turning towards the institute’s doors, ready to knock, when the doors flew open and a very grateful Simon rushed out and enveloped him into a warm hug.

“Thanks,” he said, kissing Raphael’s cheeks with gusto before leaning their foreheads against each other and clamping his hands onto the sides of his leather jacket.

The older vampire calmed down from his previous frustration instantaneously, breathing in the scent of his love and feeling an unmistakable sense of home. “I missed you at Karaoke Night,” he said, bracing himself for the excuse his boyfriend would have this time. Simon released Raphael’s jacket and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, laughing slightly.

“Yeah, about that,” he began, “Jace called me a few minutes before I was going to leave to meet you at Taki’s and said he really needed to train with a vampire so he could challenge himself. I originally said no but then he talked about how important it was to keep good relations between the vampires and that you would want me to do it,” he smiled bashfully, “I guess it was pretty stupid of me to believe him.”

A fire of fury raged inside Raphael. How dare he manipulate Simon into obeying his wishes? How dare he try to use his love against him. How dare he make Simon feel stupid? The older vampire grabbed onto Simon’s cheeks firmly, a soft look of love and promise in his eyes. “Mi corazon, my love, my darling, my universe, you are not stupid. Never let anyone make you feel that way, even if that person is yourself. You are strong and smart and compassionate, and you have an army of vampires behind you. Literally. But my love, if you are being manipulated-”

Simon shook his head. “It’s not manipulation Raph. I’m fine, really.”

“Okay,” said the older vampire in defeat, “But promise me you won’t forget what I told you.”  
A small grin graced the younger vampire’s face. “I promise,” he vowed. His smile faded when the shadowhunters who’ve been taking up all his time decided to crash their once lovely moment. Simon and Raphael broke their embrace.

“Thanks for getting them to leave Raph,” said Clary, slinging an arm around Simon. “They were getting really annoying.” Raphael had to physically stop himself from ripping her arm off his love. His heart broke a little when he remembered that she was the reason why Simon missed Karaoke Night the first time. He couldn’t help but feel for the young vampire who was being manipulated by his “friends”.

“I’m really sorry I missed tonight Raph,” Simon had said to him about three weeks ago. They were sitting on Simon’s bed, cuddling and lazily kissing from time to time while an episode of ‘The Simpsons’ played in the background. Simon was rather proud of himself for getting his uptight boyfriend hooked on the goofy cartoon.

“Don’t worry about it, my love,” Raphael replied easily, “But why did you miss it?”

“Clary said she wanted to watch ‘Friends’ with me since there was no one at the institute she could watch it with. I told her that I had plans, of course, but then she said that she really needed me there with her because she was feeling really sad about Jonathan’s death and she didn’t know who else to turn to. I had to be there for her, so I went. Sorry.”

Raphael rubbed his boyfriend’s back reassuringly, “I understand the importance of needing to be there for your friends. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He felt an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach, his gut doubting how honest the shadowhunter’s intentions were, but he buried it quickly. No need to create tension and make Simon feel like he has to choose between his two families. Still….

The present Raphael cursed himself for voicing his concerns earlier. He could’ve stopped them from taking advantage of Simon as soon as it might’ve started, and didn’t for fear of upsetting him.

Isabelle and Jace walked out the institute next wielding seraph blades just because they can. “Thanks for helping out Raph,” said Jace cocky smirk, “But everything is under control now. You can head off if there’s somewhere important you need to be.”

“I’m fine right where I am, shadowhunter,” replied Raphael, slinking an arm around Simon’s waist and pulling him close and out of Clary’s reach, establishing his dominance in the situation. Simon melted under his touch, letting himself fall further into his boyfriend’s grasp and loving the feeling of safety and promise he was met with. 

“Simon, you aren’t going to leave, are you?” asked Isabelle, completely ignoring Raphael’s presence. “We’re not done training.”

“Oh, right,” said Simon, the safety he was feeling starting to dissipate. Raphael could practically feel how miserable Simon was having to constantly be with them instead of having fun with his family. “I don’t know guys, it’s late, the vamps will be going to bed soon and I’m just starting to get used to the schedule-”

“Don’t you think it would be beneficial to train with shadowhunters, Simon?” said Jace, golden eyes shining with impure intent, knowing exactly what they were doing to the young vampire. “After all, not all shadowhunters feel the same way about downworlders as we do. Think of the training as self-defense classes, in case you ever come across an unfriendly nephilim.”

Oh hell to the no, now they were playing with Simon’s fear? Absolutely not.

“Do not try to scare him, so help me I’ll-” Raphael began angrily, but was cut off by a small voice, belonging to Simon Lewis.

“It’s okay Raph, they’re right. If you or any of the others were ever jumped-”

“We can take care of ourselves, Simon.”

“I know, but I’d like to be able to help if something like that ever happened. And what if I was alone when it happened? I’m not as good as the others at fighting or anything yet. Please, let me do this.”

Raphael’s eyes darkened, hurt that Simon was again choosing the vampires over him, but he had a right to make his own choices.

“I am your boyfriend, not your mother. I don’t dictate what you do or do not do. If you wish to train tonight, you must stay inside the institute all day tomorrow until it is dark enough to go outside. I will pick you up at 9 pm. Goodnight, Simon.” And with that the clan leader sped away, not wanting everyone to see the evident pain in his eyes.

“When will he choose me?” thought Raphael miserably to himself as he dashed through the streets to the Hotel, an aching, empty feeling in his heart slowing him down just a bit. He wallowed, alone with his thoughts in the empty Hotel. Clearly the other vampires had not followed his instructions, but he was too devastated to be mad. 

A couple hours into Raphael’s pacing and wallowing, a surprisingly sober Meliorn stumbled in, taking a seat next to the vampire who was currently laying on the cold tiles kitchen floor.

“You’ve got the wrong place, Meliorn,” Raphael stated, but it came out as barely a whisper.

“I just came to tell you,” started the fae, shaking his long hair out of his eyes. “That about 15 of your vampires are boisterously making their way down 42nd street. I fear they’ll foolishly make their way onto werewolf territory next.”

“I don’t care,” was Raphael’s brilliant answer, “they won’t be able to do much harm. Who am I to stop them from doing what they want?”

Meliorn huffed, annoyed, “How about they’re fucking leader? Aren’t you worried about them?”

“They’re not children.”

“Well as drunk as they are they may as well be. This isn’t like you Raphael, what’s wrong?”

The vampire just shook his head and sighed, “I’m not a very good leader, am I? No one likes me, no one wants to be around me-”

Meliorn stopped him there. “Cut the bullshit, vampire. Get off the floor, get some self-respect, and handle your vampires before they start another war. Haven’t we all been through enough?”

“Hmph,” grumbled the leader, “If you care so much, why don’t you lead them? If you asked, I bet they’d choose you over me.”

“Because they need you, Raphael. What happened to the vampire who so fiercely protected his own? The one who would readily lay down his life for his clan in a second? Where’d he go?”

 

Raphael go to his feet at vamp-speed and glared at the unwelcome guest. “How can I protect my clan if I cannot even protect the one I love?” he asked, voice trembling like an aspen tree on a windy day. “I am a piss-poor example of a leader with the way I let those shadowhunters use him at their will. I can’t even fight for him, how can I be expected to fight for anyone else?”

Meliorn let out a deep breath and nodded, because he understood. “You can’t.”

Raphael whipped his head to look the magical being in his eye. “Excuse me?”

Meliorn held his hands up in surrender. “I’m agreeing with you. You can’t protect your clan if you can’t keep the shadowhunters from walking all over Simon. So do something about it.”

A sob caught in the clan leaders throat, “What could I possibly do?” he asked, eyes bare and vulnerable in their emotional state, voice full of pain and helplessness. Meliorn took pity on the poor vampire who loved too much for his own good.

“Listen here,” said the helpful unwelcome guest, “I’ll give you a plan.”

At around 8 pm that day, the plan was put into action. 

Step 1: secure a battlefield. 

It took two pints of Raphael’s own blood and a whole lot of begging to get Taki to have an emergency Karaoke Night. The short timing meant, that for the first time ever, shadowhunters would be there, much to the annoyance of every downworlder attending. But it couldn’t be helped if Raphael was going to make Simon choose him, and get the shadowhunters to stop monopolizing his time. 

Step 2: choose a weapon

Or rather, have about twenty vampires argue over which song Raphael was going to sing, he himself sitting in the background, not getting a word in edgewise. They finally decided on two songs, the second rather humiliating to be honest.

Step 3: arrange battle tactics and strategies

This was Raphael’s least favourite step, as it included having Lily teach him some proper dance moves, as if he didn’t grow up in the 50s. To top it off, the entire clan made it there business to watch the lesson and give their own unwanted opinions and non-encouraging comments.

Step 4: get the enemy onto the battlefield

Maia, Luke, and Meliorn had way too much fun with this part of the plan.

At 9 pm, they marched up the steps to the institute and knocked on the door with unwavering determination. 

Alec answered it. “Can I help you?” 

“We’re looking for Simon, Raphael told him we’d be picking him up,” Luke lied with ease.

The shadowhunter had almost a look of disappointment on his face, as if he was hoping they’d be there for another reason regarding a certain high warlock. “Oh, okay,” replied Alec, “I’ll grab him for you.”

“You come along too,” said Maia, a smirk forming on her face at the same pace as the plan in her mind. “A night out will do you well. Besides, a certain someone will be there, and judging by your face you’re desperate to see him.”

Alec nodded, and went off to get Simon.

He appeared with the vampire a minute later. “Hey guys,” greeted Simon, “Where’s Rapha-”

“Okay, well we best be off,” said Meliorn quickly, not wanting Alec to become wary of their plan. “There’s room for you in the car, Alec.”

“Thank you,” said the blue eyed shadowhunter, and he truly was. Once everyone was strapped in the vehicle, Meliorn slammed his foot violently on the gas and they sped off. As they travelled to the club (diner) at ludicrous speed, the passengers all silently vowed to never pick Meliorn as designated driver again. They arrived at Taki’s in six minutes.

Purple and red lights were traded for gold and blue one’s because in the words of Magnus Bane, “Raphael does NOT pop in purple!” It wasn’t as crowded as it usually is- many of the regulars were rather put off by the fact that the children of the angel would be there. That meant better air quality though, and Raphael wanted the night to be as perfect as possible. The bartenders didn’t have enough time to come up with something tonight, so the drink of the night was a Bloody Mary made with, you guessed it, a little of Raphael’s blood. Everyone at the diner (club) hadn’t yet realized how lucky they were, as they were going to be witnessing a once-in-a-lifetime event. Raphael ‘The Ice King’ Santiago, was going to be singing not one, but TWO songs.

Maia disappeared, probably looking for Buzz somewhere, and Alec went to find Magnus. Since Meliorn wasn’t drinking he decided to find some cute vampire to dance with, and he wouldn’t have to try very hard. All of the New York clan was there to support (film) Raphael with his grand romantic gesture, and it is a known fact that all vampires are unfairly good looking.

That left Simon and Luke at the bar waiting to be served the drinks they had ordered. Simon looked down at his hands, “Can I ask you a question?” he asked Luke expectantly.

“Go for it,” responded the werewolf.

“Do you think I’ve been making mistakes by spending Karaoke Nights with the shadowhunters? I mean it is the only time the clan goes out together.”

Luke sighed and looked down at his drink, swirling it around in his glass. “I think that you haven’t taken your clan’s feelings into consideration as much as you should be. Especially those of your boyfriend.” Simon looked at him guiltily, making Luke wish he never said anything. “It’s also to my understanding,” continued the pack alpha, “that the nephilim have been manipulating you, so I don’t know if it’s your fault or not.”

“I wouldn’t call it manipulating,” began Simon, causing Luke to raise an eyebrow at him, “they’ve just been a bit pushy. Whenever I say no...I don’t know. They just sorta..” the vampire trailed off, not finding the words to explain how they were making him feel.

“Use your feelings and values against you to make you say yes,” Luke finished for him.

“Yes! Exactly!” exclaimed Simon.

“That is manipulation, Simon.”

Oh. Well- “Shit, I’ve gotta talk to Raphael,” he groaned, putting his head in his hands and cursing himself for being such a pushover. Cursing his friends for using him. Cursing Raphael for being so damn right all the time.

“You’ll have to wait a while for that,” said Luke eyes glued to the stage, aware of the lights dimming around them.

“What? Why?” asked Simon before Luke grabbed his head and turned it to face the stage, jaw dropping and eyes widening comedicaly when a familiar figure stepped onto it.

Raphael walked without hesitation onto the wooden platform, head held high with confidence and eyes excitedly darting around, scanning the room for the one he was humiliating himself for. He was pleased to find him seated at the bar, jaw dropped.

He chuckled at the younger vampire’s obvious surprise and attraction. Raphael knew he looked good in the black skinny jeans and tear-away fitted grey t-shirt he had reluctantly let Magnus pick out for him. The tear-away part was not his idea but hey, anything to keep Simon’s eyes glued on him throughout his whole performance, even if it meant giving Taki another pint of his blood to lift her ‘No shirt no shoes no service’ rule for the night. He stopped, feet planted on either side of the microphone, looking at the back of the club (diner), waiting for the music to start. His nerves were off the chart, knowing that everyone’s eyes were on him as someone who had never before participated in karaoke-ing during these nights. The crowd stopped dancing and drinking for a moment, taking in the rare site before them.

“Hello everyone,” said Raphael into the mike, flinching at the vicious feedback. “I’m going to be singing for the first and last time tonight, so I suggest you do not take any bathroom breaks in the middle of my performance. It would be a terrible waste to miss it.” And with few chuckles from the side of the stage and a middle finger directed there, the music began. A song few in the bar recognized, a nice change from the tired “Don’t Stop Believing” and “Girls Just Wanna Have Fun”. 

“This is for Simon Lewis,” said Raphael before beginning the song, voice melding in with the entrancing guitar in the background.

“It’s a lesson, too late for the learning,” Raphael crooned softly making all the beating hearts in the diner stop for a second too long. “Made of sand, made of sand.”

“In the wink of an eye my soul is turning, in your hand, in your hand.” Raphael looked directly at Simon as he began the chorus, making the younger vampire feel stripped-naked under his gaze. He returned the stare so intensely that it made Raphael wonder if his love could tell what words he was thinking as he sang.

“Are you going away with no word of farewell? Will there be not a trace left behind?”

Are you going to leave me slowly, so slowly that I don’t realize it? Are you distancing yourself away from me piece by piece?

“Well I could’ve loved you better, didn’t mean to be unkind?”

I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. I should’ve fought harder.

“You know that was the last thing on my mind.”

 

They held kept their eyes on each other for the rest of the song. Simon’s feelings were all over the place. He was somehow able to feel awestruck, incredibly attracted, sad, disappointed in himself, and filled to the brim with immeasurable love for his love. He was proud of him for getting the courage to sing, finally, and was feeling quite lucky himself to have someone who was willing to do something against their very nature for him. He had melted the Ice King. 

He also thought about how much Raphael valued keeping up a feared, not-to-be-messed-with reputation among the downworld, and how ready he was to throw all that out the window for him. 

He wanted to cry and laugh and scream all at the same time.

The song sadly came to an end after a few minutes, and Raphael was met with thundering applause from the audience, as well as numerous catcalls from the area where the clan was, earning them another middle finger.

Simon walked towards the stage without a clue of what he was going to say to Raphael but determined nonetheless, when Meliorn grabbed onto his arm, shaking his head. 

“The show isn’t over yet, vampire,” he said with a smile. He’d never admit it, but he was a sucker for happy endings.

This confused Simon, but he paused his mission anyway. Two songs? This night is a big step for Raphael.

“For my next song,” spoke Raphael, “I’m going to need an assistant towards the end. No need to volunteer, my assistant knows exactly who he is,” he made eye contact with Simon briefly, “and what’s required of him.”

The audience cheered and the singer continued, “My friends will also be taking over the song towards the end. Don’t look too disappointed now, you’ll be happy with the surprise ending.”

What could he possibly be planning?

“Oh and another thing,” added Raphael, “this song is traditionally sung as a duet, but I will be singing all of it because I can. Thank you, and please, do not sing along if you know the lyrics.”

As familiar music began to play and the audience started whooping and cheering, a shit-eating grin grew on Simon’s face. No. Fucking. Way.

Raphael took one last glance at Simon before swallowing his pride for the second time that night and began to sing.

“Now I’ve, had, the time of my life, no I’ve never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it’s the truth. And I owe it all,” Raphael threw his arm over his shoulder then brought it back over slowly, coming to a stop as it reached Simon. “To you.”

And suddenly they were the only two in the room. All that the pair could comprehend was the way the other reacted and moved, the way their eyes darted around and the permanent smiles on their faces. If another tried to decipher what they were saying to each other through their movements, they’d get lost in the chemistry. But to the two vampires, wholly in love with each other, nothing could have been more clear. Raphael was singing their story.

In the slight break Raphael got with the instrumental, he threw a devilish smirk at anyone who dared to look at the sinful expression and grabbed the microphone from its stand. He moved across the stage rhythmically, hips rolling in ways Simon didn’t know they could. He stopped at the rightmost point.

“I’ve been waiting for so long, now I’ve finally found someone to stand by me.” He did quick spin and with the way his knees bent and how his expression dropped to his mouth Simon was imminently jealous of whoever his teacher was. 

“We saw the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy.” He tore away his tear-away shirt and threw it to the opposite side of the stage, earning him lots of cheering from the audience. Simon swallowed nervously, feeling his body getting hotter every moment his eyes were on Raphael’s perfectly sculpted body, but he couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to look away.

He walked to the centre front of the stage, and Simon found that his body had subconsciously moved him there. He was now almost touching Raphael, so close it was torture. The older vampire bent down, so his head was on level with his love’s.

He looked into Simon’s brown eyes, rich like the soil that gave life to the flora, and endless like a starless night. He decided that they were the passion of the earth, and blissfully drowned in them. 

“Now with passion in our eyes, there’s no way we could disguise it secretly.” He leaned forward so their noses were barely touching and grabbed Simon’s hand.

“So we take each other’s hand, ‘cause we seem to understand the urgency.” He nearly pressed his lips to Simon’s before pushing his boyfriend’s head away from him and backing up, grinning all the way. He put the mike back into the stand, dragging it along the floor and dipping it like you would a dance partner. 

“Just remember, you’re the one thing, I can’t get enough of. So I’ll tell you something,” he tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and donned a look only ever seen before by those receiving a message from the heavens. He belted out the last line before the chorus and sounded so passionate and looked so beautiful that Simon just wanted to cry.

“This could be love!”

He launched into the chorus, gripping onto the mike stand like one would hold onto the edge of a cliff, keeping eye contact with Simon all the while. He weaved his hips in seductive circles, stamping his left foot to the beat. Simon knew what was coming up. At the end of the chorus Raphael blew a kiss to the audience and jumped off the stage then helping Simon onto it, kissing the younger vampire’s knuckles as they parted.

The crowd cleared a path for him as he danced across the dance floor like he owned it. He was no Swayze, but all that mattered was that he was Simon’s. He wasn’t an awful dancer either. Maia and Buzz got up on stage and took over singing while Raphael snapped his fingers, glided, and even got down on his knees and whipped his head up and down. When he got to the end of the pathway, he turned around and romped his way back to the stage, doing the box step and snapping his fingers to the beat of the music. With every step forward, Simon’s stomach grew tighter with anticipation, feet tapping the stage with excitement. 

The older vampire stopped half-way, while Magnus and Alec helped Simon down from the stage. Simon raised an eyebrow at Raphael, asking silently, “Are you sure.” The older vampire nodded and smirked in response, saying “Trust me.” 

Simon launched into a sprint towards Raphael, heart racing, head sure. As he jumped, as Raphael lifted him up above the dance floor, as Maia and Buzz broke into the chorus once again, making this the perfect moment, all his problems melted away. It was as if he was flying away, and all his issues, self-doubt, and negative feelings fell out of his pockets on the way up. All that occupied his mind was the how much he loved and trusted the boy below him to hold him up, from this point and beyond.

He raised his arms above his head and whooped as Raphael spun him and dropped him into his capable arms. The clan leader kissed Simon on the cheek before letting go, and setting him back on his feet. To the younger vampire’s delight, his problems had run away.

The crowd of downworlders cheered and someone popped open a bottle of champagne because finally, they had made their way back to each other for real.

Raphael picked up Simon once more and carried him out of the club (diner) bridal style, leaning him against the brick wall while Simon straddled him so they could breathe.

Raphael smiled stupidly breathing in Simon’s scent. Lilacs.

Simon smiled and laughed, “I didn’t know you could dance like that, Zuko.”

His boyfriend sighed (still smiling), “I had a very persistent teacher, baby.” He dropped Simon’s legs and tangled his fingers in his hair.

“Why are you smiling like that? Not that I mind, of course. It’s much nicer than your usual scowl,” asked Simon, back to babbling already.

Raphael shook his head and smiled even bigger. “Don’t you see, mi amore. When you ran to me on the dance floor earlier, you chose me. I’m going to live in that moment forever.”

 

In the cramped bathroom in the diner (club) a certain warlock and a certain shadowhunter were getting pretty hot and heavy. Alec reluctantly broke away, “Wait, Magnus, I need to tell you something.”

Magnus chuckled, “It must be pretty important if you’re willing to break away from these lips to tell me about it.”

Alec shook his head and grinned. “You know I love those lips. But before we get back to that, yes.”

“Hmm?” said Magnus, preoccupied with ravishing the shadowhunter’s neck.

“Yes.”

“Yes what, baby?”

“Yes I’ll marry you.”

Magnus stopped what he was doing to properly look at his boyfriend. Alec’s eyes were pure and true, making the warlock’s heart skip a beat.

“Alexander, baby, you don’t have to-”

“I know I don’t have to,” said Alec, “I want to. Seeing Raphael and Simon today made me realize I shouldn’t wait to start on my forever with the one I love.” Magnus’ heart burst with joy and he’d embraced his fiance, squeezing him tight.

“You bastard,” he whispered, voice full of love. “I left the rings at home.”

Alec chuckled, and wrapped his boyfriend’s legs around his waist. “We don’t need rings to do this,” he said before kissing him hungrily.

 

Meliorn swears he tried not to eavesdrop through the bathroom door, but what can he say, he’s a sucker for happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this all I can since I got the request and I have loved every second of it. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> The first song Raphael sings (in case you feel like looking it up) is 'The Last Thing on My Mind'. I personally like the 'Punch Brothers' cover of it. The second song is, of course, 'Time of My Life'. I seriously recommend watching that final dance scene in Dirty Dancing if you haven't seen it already.


End file.
